


Wilson's Vow

by gothamvillains



Category: Utopia (TV 2013)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamvillains/pseuds/gothamvillains
Summary: Alternate ending to the season two finale in which Wilson chooses a different course of action.





	Wilson's Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's a new piece that I've been working on.
> 
> I've been rewatching the series again and felt really compelled to delve into Lee and Wilson's dynamic because I find it so interesting.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Lee jabbed as he waved around the spoon, tone thoroughly unimpressed. "So, revenge is it? This isn't you, Wilson. You're not _ this_." His demeanor was as calm as ever in the face of the other man's gun. That was the most unbearable part. Whether Wilson did it or not—in complete honesty, he hadn't quite made up his mind yet—he wanted Lee to at least be worried: to know that there was still half a chance he would blow his brains out to smithereens right then and there. But, no. He was calm. Always just so fucking calm. "There's no reason to kill me, and we both know you need a reas—" The look on his face those first two seconds after the gunshot had sounded was reason enough. Calm no longer, now a pained sort of torment took over that closely resembled the expression he'd worn that day in Wilson's bunker when a bullet had finally gotten the better of him. Same as then, an arch of blood spurted out from his body at the impact of the blow as a wound opened below his left knee, causing Lee to immediately collapse to the ground in a huff of pain as the spoon went clattering beside him.

"You want to keep testing me?" Wilson challenged, his gun still out and pointed. "Go ahead. Give me a reason to shoot you through your fucking skull next."

"Once wasn't enough?" Lee quipped, voice faltering as he gasped for breath. Instinctively, he reached for the green tie around his neck, fumbling to get it loose with his good arm before offering it out to the injured leg, unable to help but note with silent fascination how the deep red popped outlandishly against the bright yellow fabric of his suit. With enough pressure applied, the blood loss seemed to slow for a moment. Still, he knew that shouldn't mess around and take his sweet time before reaching out for medical attention unless he wanted the cause of his ultimate demise to end up being Wilson fucking Wilson after all. What a pathetic way that would be to go. 

"Ignore it," Wilson snarled, advancing on his wounded prey as he ripped the eyepatch away from his face._ Let him see_, he thought. _ Let him see the monster I've become. The monster he made me. _Bending down in front of the other man, Wilson reached for the discarded piece of silverware and forcefully brought the head of the spoon below Lee's chin where he tilted his head upwards so that their eyelines could meet. "I want to make sure that you're listening to me. Are you listening?"

Lee nodded with as innocent and coy a smile as he could muster against the bursts of pain that were shooting through his leg, but Wilson knew the truth; Wilson could look beyond the facade and see the extent of the other man's suffering, skilled as he may have been at hiding it. But that suffering still wasn't enough.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Wilson teased, pressing the spoon further against his skin. "Hurts so bad it makes you want to tear the fucking limb right off, yeah? Well, that's nothing compared to what you put me through. You hear me? _ Nothing_."

"I'm very good at my job, Wilson. I'm not too humble to admit that. I know that it must have felt like hell."

"Yeah. Yeah, it did. But see the thing is, I've put you through hell as well, haven't I? The feel of the bullet ripping through your chest, the months spent in recovery, the paralysis: put it down on paper and our scores would seem settled, you and me. But do you know why we're not even yet? It's because you haven't felt the _ fear _ that I felt while in that hell—the pain, maybe, but not the fear. I could inflict the exact same amount of physical violence on you as you did to me that day, but we will never be truly even until you experience the agonizing terror that I felt when having my head strapped down against that chair. _ That's _why you're still breathing right now: not because 'I need a reason.' You understand?" Wilson asked, waiting for a nod of affirmation before slowly lowering the spoon. "Good."

Wilson drew back, giving a critical look over the other man who was trying his best not to wince at the slightest movement made by his leg. Lee wasn't so scary, really, when it came down to it. Underneath all of the swagger and his infuriating, shit-eating grin, he bled out just as easily as the rest.

"You know, I'm glad you didn't end up dying that day," he continued. "Shooting you had been letting you take the easy way out. You have a lot more to make up for, and I want you to have to bear the burden of being alive for every bit of it, just like I was during my torture. See, there's a change in the air coming—a big one—and it's not going to be pleasant. So, no, I'm not going to kill you, Lee—but by the time I'm done, you'll be begging me to."

Heart pounding, Lee glared up at the other man, testing him for a moment, seeing if he would crack under the pressure, before the corners of his mouth began to curve. "Is that a promise?"

"It's a vow," Wilson affirmed, replacing his eyepatch. He reached for the hat that had been discarded on the table after Lee walked in, positioning it back on its spot atop his head before making a swift beeline for the room's exit.

"You're not going to stay with me while I get patched up, matey?"

"No," he stated, flatly, pausing for a moment in front of the doorway. "Someone will come to collect you shortly." He proceeded to leave without any further comment, Lee's wellbeing the absolute furthest thing from his mind. After all, there was a great deal of work to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I know that the Utopia fandom isn't too active anymore, but I've recently found my obsession reignited lately and just needed to share it somewhere. It may be because of the new U.S. remake coming out soon that I've actually been (cautiously) looking forward to. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please feel free to leave any comments/suggestions/critiques or reach me on Tumblr @/GothamVillains.


End file.
